


you took away what was ours

by sleepynap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Fear, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Invasion of Privacy, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Outing, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynap/pseuds/sleepynap
Summary: after getting together, everything is perfect.though it takes one person to ruin it all.tw // outing !! the whole fic is based around it so i don’t recommend reading if you’re not comfortable with that! :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	you took away what was ours

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work! :) i’m not used to writing in english, because it’s not my first language but i tried!  
> it’s also kind of a vent fic and it’s all over the place but i hope u enjoy! <3
> 
> (lowercase intented)

when dream invited george to florida along with sapnap he was excited. he would go as far to say it was the best news he got in years.

and when he got to hug and see dream for the first time, he couldn’t be happier. he loved every second of the time he spent in florida with his best friends. of course sapnap teased him about his very obvious crush and dream wasn’t making it any better by flirting with him, but hey, he couldn’t wish for anything else.

so when sapnap forced him to finally confess after three days of painful pining and staring and he found out dream felt the same he decided it was the best day of his life. he loved every part of dream.

when their breaths mixed for the first time and dream pulled him in for the best kiss of his life, he thought he couldn’t be happier. his lips were soft and warm and it was so much better than what he ever imagined. when dream put his hands on his hips and he tangled his hands in his hair fireworks erupted inside his stomach. after pulling away, heavy breathing, dream told him he loved him for the first time and this time george said it back. the moment was so intimate, nothing could ruin it. it was theirs.

sapnap was relieved to know that his friends finally got their shit together and he made sure to tell them as much as he could and the pair couldn’t really do anything against it, because he was right. they spent so much time pining after eachother and not actually acting on their feelings and now that they looked back at it, it was actually painfully obvious.

next evening, when dream kissed him more roughly and then slipped his mouth onto his neck, george thought he would melt. he lost all control over himself, only from that simple kiss on his neck. dream obviously noticed and used it in his favour. george was sure it boosted his ego, knowing what he could do to him.

when george woke up next morning, laying next to dream, he had to admit it was the best night he ever had. he didn’t even mind the few red marks on his skin that couldn’t be easily covered with his hoodie that much. sapnap obviously had a lot to say about it and let’s just say he was definitely laughing the whole time. 

the boys spent their time in florida to their fullest and all agreed they had to meet up again really soon. it was the best time in their lives for sure.

sapnap left a day before george, joking about how glad he was he will finally not have to be a third wheel all the time, they all knew it was a joke and he would complain about not being able to see them tomorrow.

george wasn’t much into pda but when dream kissed him at the airport for the last time in longer time he didn’t even think about not kissing him back. he put his hands on his face and when they pulled away from the sweet kiss he kept their foreheads together.

„i’ll really miss this,” dream sighed and george slightly nodded.

„i love you so much.” and before dream had a chance to reply, george pulled him into another slow sweet kiss.

exchanging their last i love you’s, george made his way onto the plane. both of them didn’t think much of the fact that they kissed in public and anyone could recognise george, all they could think about was how much they miss eachother already. after all, they had every right to their privacy and even if someone saw them they wouldn’t say anything... right?

so they thought.

when dream got home from the airport, he looked at his phone, furrowing his eyebrows when he noticed he had twenty missed calls, seven of them from sapnap alone. he sat beside his computer, dialing sapnap’s number, getting even more worried when sapnap picked up after the first ring.

„is everything alright?” he asked unsure.

„dream, fuck,” sapnap swore. „have you been on twitter in the past few minutes?”

„no, i just got home, why? is something wrong?” dream’s voice was now dripping with worry.

„i- i’ll send you a link wait a second.” clicking could be heard and then dream got a notification from discord.

„is it that serious?” dream asked clicking on the link. and then his heart dropped. he stopped breathing for a second, looking at the tweet.

allie! @dreamsgogy

GUYS LOOK WHO I SAW IN FLORIDA AIRPORT OH MY GOD???  
*pictures of dream and george hugging and then kissing at the airport*

598 replies 53 retweets 4 likes

this couldn’t be real, right? there was no way. no no no. this wasn’t true.

„i’m so sorry,” sapnap breathed out. „are you okay?”

dream stared at the pictures. he couldn’t believe this. surely no one would do this, right? he clicked off of the tweet and logged into his alt account. he stared at his timeline for a second.

„dream?” sapnap asked again.

„of course i’m fucking not! someone just outed us and even though they dont know what i look like it’s really obvious that it’s me!” dream cried out angrily. his breathing was becoming heavy. „sapnap, george is on the plane right now, how am i supposed to tell him that someone did that? it was me who kissed him sapnap! it’s my fault! it’s my fault and now he’s gonna hate me! he will break up with me and never speak to me again sapnap i-” 

„clay,” sapnap interrupted his rant. „listen alright? it’s not your fault. it’s that person’s fault for taking the pictures and posting them. it’s their fault and no one else’s. you have every right to your privacy and you shouldn’t hide only because few people know you. now listen to me alright? you need to breathe, i know this is really hard but you need to understand george will not hate you, alright? he loves you and he won’t stop because of this, you understand? you will get through this together and i’ll be here for you both, alright? you will be okay.”

dream let out a big breath. „fuck.” he rubbed his face. „thanks, really, but i think i need some time alone to really think.”

„alright, call me when you need, love you.” 

„love you too.” dream hung up.

he looked back at his monitor, twitter still opened. he decided to scroll through his timeline a bit and see what people have to say.

he was extremely scared.

he felt like a part of him was just ripped off and taken by someone, who showed it to everyone else and he knew would never be able to take it back. he felt exposed, extremely vulnerable and overwhelmed. tears on his face were understandable. and now that sapnap wasn’t with him anymore, it hit him. it hit him hard. and it formed into a panic attack, one of the worst ones.

after thirty minutes, when he managed to calm down a bit, he finally got to look at twitter. he knew people had to figure out it’s him but when he saw first tweet talking about him it still stung. even the smallest of hope disappeared.

s ## @sleepydnf

this isn’t funny guys, stop spreading the pictures. it’s so fucking damaging. /srs 

2 replies 785 retweets 854 likes

hailey ♪ @honkhailey

tw // outing  
as someone who was outed myself i can tell you this is not a fucking joke. it’s traumatising and it’s not something to just brush off. stop spreading the pictures.

13 replies 78 retweets 175 likes

maddie @tubbosboat

report the tweet and get it taken down before it spreads further /srs

2 replies 527 retweets 846 likes

yvonne @sleepygeorge

guys please don’t pressure george or dream into addressing this. they don’t need to ever speak about it if they don’t want to. it’s none of our business and we weren’t supposed to know anyway.

34 replies 1546 retweets 3452 likes 

all of the tweets he saw were supportive. so shouldn’t he feel better? he should right?

well, he didn’t.

seeing with his own eyes that people know and are talking about this hurt him. sure, they were supportive, but he knew they knew. they knew something he wasn’t ready to share.

„fuck.” he breathed out. before he could register what he was doing, he found himself clicking on the blue circle and writing out a tweet. not overthinking it, he clicked send tweet and watched as replies rolled into his mentions.

dream @dreamwastaken

respecting people’s sexualities and privacy applies to content creators as well if you didn’t know

his twitter was blowing up with notifications. fuck it, he thought and typed out another tweet.

dream @dreamwastaken

if any of this stuff triggers you, please do me a favour and go take care of yourself. log off twitter for a bit and focus on your mental health :)

based on these tweets he seemed pretty chill, like nothing really happened. he wished that was true. he felt absolutely torn apart. like every part of him was exposed to the world and all he could do was watch. it physically hurt.

but if he wasn’t alright he could make sure others were, right? that’s why he tweeted the second tweet. thinking only about himself seemed selfish to him. he wasn’t the only one ever outed, right? and people were being supportive so why did he care? lots of people had it worse than him.

and then there was also george. the boy who didn’t even want to tell people his cat’s name. the boy that didn’t even give out his phone number to his closest friends. he was so private and now this big part of him was exposed because of dream.

and he doesn’t even know about it yet. he’s probably sleeping on the plane, clueless to what’s happening on twitter. dream couldn’t bare to think of how hurt george will be. it hurt. it hurt so much he couldn’t breathe. he pulled out his phone and texted george.

call me when u can  
its important  
please dont look at twitter before u call me  
i love you

he knew george wasn’t gonna reply until he gets home and he knew that won’t be until a few hours later. it drove him insane.

the morning felt so far away. he remembers how happy he felt, waking up next to george and kissing him. it was only a few hours ago but it felt like much more. 

how could he be so happy now, when he could never get that again?

when george will break up with him, what will he do?

it felt like the time stopped. every minute felt like an hour. it was like the universe was laughing at him and messing with him. minutes slowly went by, until they turned into hours. he spent them staring at his monitor, now completely dark, from the lack of interaction, completely zoned out.

he jumped every time he got a text notification, checking if george finally arrived. every time it always ended up to be just friends trying to get through to him and make sure he’s okay.

he was on edge, but at the same time he felt so distant. world was blurring in front of him, when he zoned his eyes out. he was sure sapnap texted him few times, but he didn’t bother replying.

another text notification sound could be heard from his phone, his head snapping and checking from who it was. his heart dropped.

im in a taxi rn  
r u okay???  
ill call u when im home

fuck. fuck. fuck. he still didn’t figure out how to tell him. how do you tell your partner that someone took pictures of you in such a vulnerable moment and exposed you to everyone? exposed something that is yours, that you didn’t share yet because you weren’t ready? there is no right way to do that. he shouldn’t even have to do that. this wasn’t supposed to happen. it wasn’t their fault.

he spent the next ten minutes panicking, waiting for his phone to start ringing. and when it did, he still wasn’t ready. he picked up and took a deep breath.

„hey, are you home now?” he asked voice shaking.

„yeah.. are you okay? what happened? you’re worrying me.” he could hear george’s worried voice and it broke his heart.

„i’m sorry i kissed you at the airport i shouldn’t have-”

„clay, what are you talking about? why are you sorry for that? you need to explain, please.” he sounded so clueless. dream didn’t want to tell him. if he didn’t know, he won’t break up with him, right? he knew he was being selfish, but could you blame him?

„george, when i- when i kissed you at the airport, someone was there..” he started carefully. „they.. they recognised us and- fuck. they took pictures of us kissing and posted them on twitter.” he breathed out quickly. „everyone knows george, they all saw it.”

george was quiet. „are you.. are you sure?” he whispered.

„yes, i’m so sorry george, i shouldn’t have kissed you knowing anyone could recognise us.” he could hear george breathing on the other side of the phone.

„did you say something?”

„no, i wanted to wait for you,” dream answered more and more worried.

„okay,” george breathed out. „let’s just take a break from social media and let it calm down a bit. we don’t need to say anything now.” 

„are you not gonna break up with me?” dream asked surprised.

„why would i? everyone knows now, it would be kinda selfish of me,” he joked.

dream lightly laughed at that. „what did i do to deserve you?”

„i don’t know, i’m too good for someone with such a big ego, aren’t i?” george laughed.

„you’re such an idiot,” dream snorted.

„but you love me.”

„yeah, i do.”

and sure, they still felt overwhelmed and exposed but they could do this. together.

and maybe sapnap was right. maybe they were going to be okay.


End file.
